Testing Fate
by AmyXRoseXMoon
Summary: "Fate is a very dangerous thing to be messing with." The Shinigami chuckled. I never broke my gaze with the creature."As am I." An airy laugh. My Lips traitorously curled into a foreboding smirk. "However, testing fate is all apart of the game isn't it?" The Shinigami paused, then chuckled as well. "I guess it is," a whisper unheard by the sleeping detective, "I guess it is..."
1. Prologue: Falling

**Hello people of the fanfiction website! My name is AmyXRoseXMoon (aka Amy) and you have just so happened to have stumbled upon one of my stories. *Confetti, poppers, and a loud applause come out of no where.* **

**Before anyone starts reading, I would like to give a shot out to another author on here, Satchelle**, **who wrote an amazing Oc Death note fic called "****Forever the Faithful Fan." While I had this idea in my head for a while, their story really inspired me to actually write it, and even though I have never met/talked to them before I would just like to give them some credit. I will not try and take any of their ideas, however, if i some how do please tell me so polity so I can change it. **

**Well...guess that's it! As always**

**Enjoy~**

**~AmyXRoseXMoon~**

* * *

><p>Prologue: Falling<p>

In a single moment, everything you've ever known can shatter in a million pieces. They sparkle and flutter before your eyes in the form of memories, emotions, and thoughts. Then, they slam right into you. Piercing your heart and forcing the reality of life into you, shocking your body as if you had fallen into freezing cold water. You feel light, but your mind is heavy and afraid. Scared. Horrified. Absolutely terrified of what was to come next. Would you feel pain? Would you go numb? Would you fade away instantly, or maybe lay there for hours upon hours. There was no telling- I guess – as the world slowed down, and my body plummeted to the ground. Would you see their face? Your killer's expressions as they watched you die. Sadistic? Hurt? Afraid? Lost? Confused maybe?

I could see. I could tell. I wished I didn't, because it makes the feeling only worse. The immense anger and bitter hunger for revenge begins to burn in the pit of your stomach. It grips your heart, threatening to crush it and hits you with another hard force of reality. What did you ever do? What did I ever do? As I watch my father's face almost split in two from that maniac smile placed on his pale tired face.

The slowness only makes it worse, but am I really going this slowly? Or is death playing a cruel joke on me, if not already bad enough. I do not close my eyes; I do not hide away from my fate. In the last moments I reach forwards, and smile a sad and tired smile, full of betrayal and hurt. His face transform into horrific one, like he was seeing a ghost. I was that ghost, I found out later on. That smile had said something to him, without me having to speak it out loud.

'I **_WILL_** Kill You…'

Screams are heard below; they always are when people watch you die. It's loud, and sorrowful. I kind of hate it, because it's as if they pity me.

My mother had taught me to never let people pity you. Stand up tall and straight, smile in a tight situation, and never give up. Even when it seems you are losing. When you tell someone something sad about yourself, look proud you survived, and that it is nothing more than the past. 'But don't let pride and arrogance take over you Elizabeth.' Her voice had whispered softly 'because then you will be the end to yourself.' She was so wise and beautiful. Yes, she had done so many horrible things in the past. A true rebel, as most would call her, but she took all her mistakes and it made her the adult she became. A wonderful woman with a kind and wild heart, and an understanding of the world most never had. I am glad she taught me all that she understood. It was the last gift she gave me before she died, and now I was going to join her.

Tears fill my eyes, as the tall woman with her curly reddish-brown hair and bright green eyes flashed before me. 'I'm sorry mom; I couldn't do all the things you wanted me to. I'm going to die at the age of 14.' I could just imagine her hugging me, telling me it wasn't my fault. Even though I argued with the image, I knew that's exactly what she would have said. I was nearing the end of my life, yet, I still didn't close my eyes. 'Embrace it Izzy' I thought to myself 'Embrace it and be the strong person mom was.'

Preparing for the final impact before darkness is the worst part about when you die. It's as if you can already feel the pain shooting through your entire body, and see the darkness to come. Your heart races, your mind continues to swirl, and reality still forces itself upon you.

But I didn't hit the ground.

I didn't feel the pain.

And reality just had a slap to its face, as a soft voice echoed through the air.

"Check Mate." Once again, I woke up in a cold sweat. The memory replaying over and over again as I stared at the ceiling.

* * *

><p><em>-Location: New York City: 10:55 am: Eastern time: Real world-<em>

It was another normal day in New York City.

Stinky,

crowded,

and loud.

Yep, same as usual. I nodded my head to the music coming from my large red headphone. People passed by without a glance, and tried there hardest to push through the crowds. They gave each other glares, and argued over cabs. Believing there time was much tighter than the others, or that they were more important. 'So impatient' I sighed. My eyes were closed taking in the calm, and peacefulness surrounding me. When it comes to me simple moments like this, I try to take it in as much as possible. People never saw how lucky they were to be able to have 'free time' or 'to sit in silence.' Well, as much silence as New York could give you. Now if they had my life, they'd be doing the same thing as I was. Just standing there waiting, never getting annoyed for being 'late' or 'going slow.' All I did was run around, chasing, thinking, and hunting down people. Guess that's what I get for working with them, but it's not like I hate my job. Actually, I couldn't ask for anything better. Being the risk taker I was, but if only people would just slow down for once in their small life. I opened my eyes as the song _Balled of Monalisa_ hummed through my ears. A smile graced my lips and I sang the lyrics under my breath.

"You really like that song, don't you?" A familiar voice echoed.

"Yep, and the music video makes it all the better" I said never looking at him. I already knew who it was. He let out a grunt and slid something into my hand. I grabbed it, looking at the papers with pure curiosity. "What's this?"

"More information on the drug dealer we're looking for." Glancing over, I was met with a familiar dark, almost blue, hair and a round childlike face with black glasses hiding emerald eyes. He would have looked like a teenager if it wasn't for the nice, crinkle less, suit and stubble lining his chin that revealed his real age. I smirked.

"Don't need it" I chuckled handing the papers back. His mouth dropped.

"What!?" He shouted, but quickly covered his mouth going back into strict business mode. "What do you mean you don't need the files" He hissed. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I already know who the dealer is…" The older man just stood there in shock.

"You've got to be kidding me. When?"

"Last week" I yawned and stretched my arms in the air. Taking a quick look at my watch, I noticed it was 11: 15. Any moment now.

"And why didn't you tell us?! This guy was almost impossible to find, and you've only been on the case for 2 weeks!" He snapped.  
>"One" I said holding up a finger "If I told you, the guy would have run away, and completely changed his schedule. Which, I have been studying for a very long time. So no way in hell was I going to screw that one up. Two," I held up another finger. "The reason you couldn't find him was because you were looking for a rich man, probably living the most luxurious life, when in actuality, he was pretending to be a normal every day guy, and finally three" Holding up my third finger, a devilish smile found its way to my lips "Isn't this the reason you asked me to be on this case, because none of you could figure it out, Jay?" I could faintly see Jay roll his eyes behind the dark shades.<p>

"I don't know if I should love ya, or hate you Izzy"

A slight laugh was earned from me. "Isn't that what you all always say?"

He let out a laugh of his own. "But…" He went serious, examining my appearance. The headphones stayed on, one of them placed on the side revealing several piercing on my right ear; two more than my left. A pair of knee length black combat boots came over my ripped up skinny jeans. A white strapless shirt with a black and white graphic apple was placed under my reddish brown leather jacket. The hood and edges around my shoulders, sleeves, and bottom of the jacket had white fur, as well as the inside. Making it not only soft and comfortable, but warm as well. Lastly it was finished off with long necklace with a black cross.

"Don't even go there Jay. There is no way you'll ever get me into any form of dress, formal skirt, shirt, or even a suit." He sighed.

"Come on Izzy, you need to set a good image for the FBI just like the rest of us." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Good luck with that"

"Elizabeth" He said in a warning tone, but I wasn't paying attention. It was 11:30 on the dot, and a normal gentleman passed by. Right on time. He looked like any other person on the street doing some shopping. However, I knew better. "You look like so kind of delinquent! And what would the press think if they saw you dressed like that!"

"Which they won't, because I don't like being publicized" I muttered, eyes still on the man.

"But what if they do! And-"

"Jay" I cut him off "You promise to back me up in any situation, and help me get out of trouble. No matter how ridiculous or terrifying it is?"

"Um?" He began "Sure, but why?" I didn't give him and answer, but instead turned around and walked into the store. Jay followed calling out my name, and I continued to ignore him. Stopping, I placed the headphones on all the way and examined the area. '12 civilians, one of them the cashier, and then the drug dealer. So that makes 13.' I thought 'I'll probably make a seen but, meh, it's not like I've never created chaos like this before.' Through the bustling of New York City, the calls of Jay, and the light chatter of the people in the store, I pulled out a gun and shot three loud bullets. Everyone screamed and ducked down, giving me fearful expressions. From the corner of my eye I saw Jay give me the 'what the hell are you doing!' look. I'll make that number 42 in the last week. I slipped the gun back in my jacket and smiled.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. Sorry for the interruption but I assure you that everything is alright since an FBI agent is in the room and will stop me if I decide to do something harmful or absolutely insane like just two moments ago." Jay stood up straight and showed his badge to the dumfounded and frightened civilians.

"Y-yes. Sorry, this was just a drill ladies and gentlemen." He gave me a hard glare "And you have all passed." There was a light murmur through the room. The insane smile still placed on my lips, I turned towards the doorway.

"All but one actually" The man froze in spot. I yanked out my gun once again and pointed it at the man. "Stay where you are and don't move Louise Nervin!"

"WHAT!" Jay screamed. The drug dealer leaped up and charged out the door barley missing my shots.

"Shit! GET BACK HERE!" I shouted and charged out the door. Just then the song switched to the second opening them of Death Note, and my smile grew as I saw the man run and stumble down the dirty streets. "Perfect song, for a perfect day" I chuckled. The man knocked over a few trash cans, and ran into an old lady, who in return, yelled and smacked him with her purse. Man I love my job.


	2. Ch 1 It's Izzy

**CH. 1 It's Izzy.**

_-Location: New York City FBI Building. 3:13 pm: Eastern time: Real world-_

A rhythmic ticking came from the clock on the far right wall. It's sound echoed through the room, creating more tension from our silent group. In front of both Jay and I the chief sat in his big chair like a king.

A very annoyed, and perturbed king, who looked like he was about to scream 'OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!'

Yep, just like that. I smiled at the mental image, but the chief and Jay didn't seem too happy with it. When were they happy with me? Even when I solve a case they always find something that I did wrong.

Like, shoot in a store and scare the shit out of everyone.

"Well you've done it again Elizabeth" The chief growled. A newspaper was thrown on the table, showing a blurred picture of me tackling the drug dealer. I found it quite funny, remembering him crying for his mother as I pinned him to the ground.

"What? Solved another case none of you could?" I rolled my eyes "I mean, come on chief! The guy was practically calling for his mother when I caught him. Dangerous my ass!" The chief's eyebrow twitched.

"It's not really him that is dangerous Elizabeth. It's all his buyers and other accomplices. You could have been killed, not to mention the press almost got your face! What if they found out it were you who threw him in jail! "

"But they didn't." I counteracted, getting slightly annoyed with being called Elizabeth. It just sounded too fancy in my opinion, I really preferred Izzy. Jay nudged my side, sending a glare along with it. Childishly, I stuck my tongue out sending us into a stare off.

"You need to learn to be more careful out there Izzy" He snapped, clearly annoyed.

"Whatever, all you guys can do is complaining about what I do wrong! Does anyone see that I-Caught-HIM!" I growled slamming my hands against the table. The chief ran a hand through his grey hair.

"Yes, you did a good job as usual Elizabeth. However, Jay is right, you need to be more careful out there" He gave a worried look "Your my best agent Izzy, but your also a secret. The only people who know about you are the FBI, CSI, and the government itself. To everyone else you're a legend. A mystery. One of the damn seven world wonders!" His voice rose to a shout.

"I get that" I muttered "But you have to know that what I do is for the best for everyone! Not only did I get all the evidence to prove it was him, but I also pulled that stunt to show he was guilty! Nobody runs away from an FBI agent like that!"

"Elizabeth!" the chief had snapped "Any sane person would have run when they had some maniac teenager waving a gun around! Just because Jay had a badge doesn't mean anything!"

"Right" I scoffed "Because every insane person has an FBI cop with them for no reason…"

"O-U-T" We both flinched, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE NOW ELIZABETH! AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU EITHER GROW UP AND ACT LIKE AN ADULT, OR ADMIT YOU ARE TO YOUNG FOR THIS JOB AND QUIT!" I stared at the red faced man for a few more seconds. Then, with a calm expression and silence, I walked out of the room without another word.

"Fine I quit" Both their mouths dropped.

"What?"

"You heard me I quit. Have a nice life the both of you, since I'm sure the government will probably brain wash me by next week" I waved goodbye, and walked out closing the door behind me.

"But~" I popped my head around the corner with a smirk "I'll see you guys next week when you need my help again~"

"DON'T EXPECT IT!" They both yelled. I giggled.

"Ya, good luck with that one" I said with a shrug. "They may deny it, but they love me" I continued to walk out of the building without a care.

…However that was not the case.

I walked down a few more blocks, and stopped dead in my tracks. Looking at the ground I let the people walk around me, none of them giving a single glance like usual. "…." I bit my lip. No, I was not going to freak out. You were definitely not going to freak out after quitting like that….

"WHAT THE FRUK WAS I THINKING?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. A few people gave me glares and odd looks, but quickly turned away. They probably just thought I was some druggy or an insane hobo. Continuing to bit my lip, a habit I've always had, I made my way home. What if they really meant it this time about not taking me back? I couldn't lose that job, I would go crazy! Not to mention I would have to go back to attend school regularly, and truthfully sitting in a class room, for god knows how long, wasn't my cup of tea. I put my headphones on and blasted some random song I didn't really think about. Too much was on my mind, and all I needed was some music to calm me down. Another five minutes of walking I came to the familiar rundown apartment building I called home.

"Afternoon Bridget" I smiled to the elderly woman. The corner of her eyes crinkled up as she smiled up at me. Sitting next Bridget was her son Christopher, a hand resting on his mother's shoulder.

"Afternoon Izzy" Her worn and quite voice said. "How was school?" I chuckled nervously and scratched the back of my neck.

"Guessing you didn't go?" Chris laughed. His mother sent me a hard look.

"Listen here girly." She began. Oh no, here we go again. "You are still young, and have the privilege of an education. I know you are still doing online schooling, but I've seen those grades of yours. Not even trying and just blowing it off" Her scolding's caused a ting of blush to cross my cheeks. She was right though, even with the online courses I didn't even try.

You see, Bridget and I have known each other for a very long time. Almost since the day I came to New York. Back then I was still a thief, running around the city and taking things that weren't mine. I also had quit school, gaining my education through the library and other books and methods. I loved to learn new things, but going to school was a different situation. Sitting in a seat for hours on end, with no music or freedoms at all, it was like prison. Not to mention they knew I was exceptionally smart, yet when I went back to school, still put me in sophomore year when I was almost 17 at the time. Guess it was my own fault, but it doesn't mean I can't piss the school district off by failing on purpose. Especially since I always work out the problem and get the right answer, then put the wrong one on purpose. They deserved it for the months of ridicule and teasing by the other students. It didn't help either that I was a tiny bit socially awkward, hated big crowds, and that it took me forever to get used to people and not put up my 'ice mask' as Jay called it. There were a few lucky souls that I enjoyed being with, however. Catie (Aka Cat or kitty), Klad, Eveny, Jessica, and Alex were my only friends my own age (except for Kitty, she was 22). Besides them, there was a few elderly, adults, and young children that I knew very well. I don't know why, but I've never felt really…Comfortable with people my age.

"I'm sorry, I'll try and go next week. The boss doesn't need me so."

"Of course you will!" Bridget clicked her tongue. "I just want you to be your very best sweetie."

"I know that" I smiled "See ya later Bridget, Chris." They both said goodbye and waved me off till I disappeared into the apartment. I took the stairs as usual, and climbed up to the third floor. Down the hall room 302 came into view, and I could just imagine how heavenly my couch would feel when I flopped down on it. The keys were put into the lock, my smile growing more by the minuet at the thought of home. It flattered the moment the door opened and two people were seen on my comfy couch.

"Oh! Hey Izzy." The familiar and wild head of dark purple hair turned to reveal a toothy grin and teasing green blue eyes. Next to him was a blond haired demon with red streaks and deadly hazel eyes that were evaluating, and thinking of the best ways to kill me. Before the both of them could even see what was going to happen next, I threw my I-pod full force at Alex's forehead.

"WHAT THE HELL!"  
>"Out…" I said bluntly, and walked into my kitchen. Just when I had finally calm down and forgot all my worries, He had to be here, and with HER!<p>

"Come on Izzy. Why are you acting like this?" I placed a coffee cup into the Kurage and rolled my eyes.

"You brought a demon with you"

"At least I'm not wash out." The demon (aka Heather) scoffed.

"Bit me bitch" I growled. Putting an enormous amount of sugar and creamer into my coffee, I walked back into the living room. Both had not left, still sitting on my couch and watching some show.

"Oh, no you don't! You and your girlfriend can't just come into _my _house and watch _my _T.V. Go watch… Diobalik lovers somewhere else!..." I did a double take at the T.V "Oh my gods, what has she done to you" The demon's eyes narrowed more into a glare (if that was even possible) and huffed.

"I wanted to watch it, for your information."

"Dude, this is one of the worst anime ever. Sure the characters are well drawn, the plot was actually going somewhere but their all too damn pretty, and the main character is a total wuss." I shook my head in a disproving manner. "Kamigami no Asobi is way better in my opinion."

"I could see why, since all the guys dress in almost no clothing."

A growl escaped my throat.

"Woe! Girls, calm down we're all friends here right?" Alex stood in between us. We both looked at each other, and then back to Alex.

"Sweetie, you need to get your eyes checked." She sighed.

"No way in hell dumb ass" I muttered. Her head whipped back in my direction.

"Don't talk to my boyfriend that way!"

"I can do whatever I want 'mother'"

"ENOUGH! I get it; you both hate each others guts. Can you at least try to act like you can tolerate each other around me? Then when I'm gone you're free game to each other." There was moment of silence.

"Deal" we both said, but glared at each other afterwards. There was a sigh from Alex.

"But I'm not watching this bullshit." I snatched the remote and quickly changed the channel.

"Excuse me? You can't just-"

"My house, my T.V, My rules. Don't like, get the hell out" I cut her off. Blush flared across her face as she remembered that, indeed, it was my house. "Now will you tell me why you are here?" Alex shrugged his shoulders.

"I wanted to see you, and Heather decided to go with me." translation, she didn't want me stealing her boyfriend. When will this girl get it that I. Am. Not. Interested!

"Trust me," I sighed "I'd rather have an anime guy then this baka over here." Alex chuckled.

"Oh, come on you know you love me~"

"Ew! Grosse" I laughed and pushed his kissy face away. Heather went stiff at the action. Alex and I were close, but the guy was like a brother to me. There was no way we'd go any farther, and (no matter how much I hate it) he really did love Heather. She was nice sometimes, and we got along when talking about anime, manga, and the goods, but the girl was so over protective. She was always on edge, thinking I would come swooping in and steal her precious Alex. Not to mention on the first day of class she made fun of me for being 'a wash out' since I was a year and a half older than the other students. Not the best first impression. So then…

1) I completely embarrassed her in front of the entire class with some witty insult afterwards.

2) I beat the girl in everything from sports, tests, schooling, art, and anything else you can think of. Name it, and I made sure to one up her.

Thus a beautiful hatred was born

After switching through the channels for a few more minutes, we all finally decided on black butler. It was the first episode of season 2 and Alois Trancy was being dressed by Claud.

"Bad ass opening song, horrible show." Alex muttered.

"It wasn't too bad" I yawned "just didn't meet up with the expectations of season one."

"They also rushed into it a little too fast." Heather added, trying just as hard as I was to be nice to each other. I sipped my coffee and continued to stare at the screen. We all winced slightly as Alois stuck his finger into Hanna's eye.

"Wow, cruel much?" I muttered and took another sip. Alex eyed the cup.

"Isn't it a little late for a cup of coffee?" I shook my head.

"It is never too late!" I declared loudly. Shockingly it gained a small smile from Heather. "But seriously, tell me why you're **really **here?"

"Is it that obvious" Alex blinked in surprise "Alright, but you have to promise not to tell Cat. She'll have my head for this!"

"What's new?" I chuckled. Moving my fingers to make an invisible X over my heart I finished "Don't worry, I promise"

He sighed. "She's going to throw a party for your birthday and she wanted me to find out what you'd like for a present and what the best theme would be" Haley gave him an odd look.

"Just give her anything Death Note and she'll be good for a few years" She said. I just stared at her, and she frowned "What?"

"Who are you and what have you done to the little devil who wants nothing more than to corrupt my life…"  
>"SHUT UP! We have known each other for two years now, not to mention you've been reading the manga nonstop, and I've heard you talk about it a lot lately." I stroked my non-existent beard thoughtfully.<p>

"Wow, you're observant"

"Whatever Elizabeth" my eyebrow twitched at the name. Why couldn't she just call me Izzy like everyone else? Alex looked between the both of us with a confused expression.

"And how are you two not friends?"

"Heather is a demon"

"Elizabeth is a washout" We both went into a glare off. Practically sending electricity between us, and no, it was not the good kind.

"Stop calling me Elizabeth. It. Is. Izzy!"

"Why? Elizabeth is your real name, so I'll call you by it. E-L-I-Z-A-B-E-T-H" She scoffed.

"GO BACK TO HELL!"  
>"THEN GO BACK TO YOUR DIRTY ALLEYWAY THIEF!"<p>

"DON'T BRING UP MY PAST LIKE THAT!"  
>"WHY! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE. HAVE YOU SEEN YOUR CRIMINAL RECORD?"<p>

"WELL AT LEAST IT'S SHORTER THEN YOUR LIST OF BOYFRIENDS!"

"WHY YOU!"

"ENOUGH THE BOTH OF YOU!" Alex screamed over our insults.

"So light em up, up up! So light em up, up, up! I'M ON FIRE!" We all froze. Oh, it was my phone.

"Yellow!" I answered cheerfully. This only made Heather fume more, causing a devious grin to cross my lips. However, as soon as I heard the voice my smile fell. "Oh, hey Chief"

_"Elizabeth" _His voice rumbled. There was a moment of silence, than an audible sigh could be heard on the other end. _"I'm sorry that I got mad earlier, you are not fired." _The two next to me sent dumbfounded looks. How could they hear what we were talking about? _"We need you back at headquarters early in the morning. There's been…A very odd case we need help on." _

"Got it Chief" I stated with a slight nod of my head "and…I'm sorry as well" I whispered the last part scratching the back of my head nervously.

_"It's alright, we'll talk more about it in the morning" _He sighed

"Alright see you then night"

_"Night" _he mumbled and I hung up. There was an awkward silence.

"You got fired" Alex started with a sigh.

"Again?" Heather finished with a quirked brow.

"YES! And then I got rehired, YET, again" I said quickly.

"Nice job Elizabeth" They said in union.

"IT'S IZZY! SO STOP CALLING ME ELIZABETH DUMB ASS'S!"


	3. Ch 2 Disappearing Agents

_**Yay! Chapter two is finally done ^w^ I'm very excited for the next few chapters and hope you guys are as well. (Probably not but oh well -_-) A huge thank you to all who Followed and favorited, I hope you guys stay with the story. As always-**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**~AmyXRoseXMoon~**_

**Ch. 2 Disappearing Agents**

_-Location: New York City FBI Building. 12:27 pm: Eastern time: Real world-_

"JAY! CHIEF!" I lept at the two grown men, pulling them into a bone crush hug. "Thank you, thank you, and again thank you for taking me back!" Both men froze in my death grip. Across the room a female agent rolled her eyes.

"She acts all cool for ten seconds then becomes a complete child" Muttered Penny or Agent Carlin as she liked. I was more of a first name bias person unlike a certain someone. I narrowed my eyes at the uptight woman.

"Shut it wicked witch of the west." Her eyes went wide, while Gar (aka Agent Himler) was laughing his ass off. Both the chief and Jay escaped from my clutches, earning a slight whimper from me. Jay reached over and patted my head.

"Be nice Izzy." He warned in a father like way "And we all knew you'd come back. We need you, and I'm sure you'd rather kill yourself then leave this job… Plus imagine all the stupid things you do if you weren't here" Damn, the guy knew me well. I shrugged my shoulders, smiling slightly as my criminal past was brought up.

"Pretty much. So what's the 411?" Sitting on the edge of the boss's desk, I took a sip from my coffee cup. Everyone else took a seat of their own.

"Yes, but before we get started I would like to mention a few 'punishments' for your actions." I almost did a spit take at his words. Quirking an eyebrow I told him to continue. "Because of your constant 'risk taking' streak, not only will you be stripped of certain freedom privileges, but agent Carlin will be keeping tabs on you along with agent Larn." He waved his hand to silence my arguments "On top of that, you will be forced to train a new agent we have received recently."

"I have to train a newbie!" I cried "but I'm supposed to be a secret agent that no one is supposed to know about! Not a baby sitter!"

"It's either that or be on probation, and longer school days…"  
>"Where's my favorite new partner!"<p>

The chief smiled at my new attitude.

"Agent Gerard, bring in the Newbie." The Chief said into a voice box.

_"Right away sir"_ a voice crackled back. Two seconds later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" the door opened, and revealed a man in his early twenties with light blond hair and dark blue eyes. He stood up a little straighter as he walked in, but was still shaking slightly. Probably nervous. I eyed the man up and down, evaluating my new partner. He wasn't too bad, but definitely needed some work. He looked more like an office hugger then a field agent. He noticed me staring and looked back, confusion written all over his face. I stayed stoic as ever. "This is Agent Kirn, the newest member to the FBI"

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you." He stammered. His eyes flashed back to me, who was still staring at him. "Um, I hope I'm not being rude, but…Who's that?" Everyone glanced at me.

"A local delinquent" Penny muttered.

"An Idiot" Jay sighed.

"I'm right here you know!"

The Chief ignored our comments and continued to answer his question.

"This is our best agent Elizabeth Hunter. She'll be training you, as well as bring you along on her cases." He smiled "I'm sure you'll work well together." He looked a little shocked by the statement. Who wouldn't when you're told your new partner and superior is a seventeen year old girl.

"O-Oh, Nice to meet you!"

"You already said that" I took a sip of coffee.

"Right…" A long pause filled the room.

"Well?" I turned to the chief, "now that we've officially made this the most awkward moment ever, what's this 'odd' case?" My fingers made little quotation marks in the air as I spoke.

"Yes," the chief coughed, "if you'll all look at the projector." The older man lifted a remote and pressed one of the many buttons. A projector rolled down from the left side of the room while Jay turned off the lights allowing an eerie blue glow to light up. "A couple months ago the FBI was called in to help in a peculiar case that started as 'public disturbance' calls." A picture of an apartment building flickered onto the projector. "Supposedly there had been weird and disturbing sounds coming from the rooms above, causing uproar within the building. There were many accusations of what it may have been, but varied greatly among the occupants. However, what the police found was beyond their, and the home owners, expectations." The picture flickered once more, revealing a room with three dead bodies and what looked to be a pentagram of some sort made from their blood. My eyes widened, heart suddenly doubling its speed. Something about it was…eerily familiar. "The three dead bodies belonged to Mark Gull, Jose Lorsen, and Kalvin Jones." The picture flickered once more to show the victim's faces. "So far there have been no connections between the three other than their gender."

"At first, the police believed they could handle the situation. Thinking it was some kind of Satanist cult, but then…" Penny's lips clamped together and her hands griped the sides of her arm tightly.

"Then the disappearances happened" Jay finished for her. The newbie raised a brow.

"Disappearances? Like kidnappings?"

"Almost" the chief muttered, "You see, there was nothing left of them. Not a hair, footprint, sign of struggle, nothing. As if they were zapped out of existence… There have been no leads to the disappearance of these police officers or agents. Only that they all disappear at the same spot were the three murders were committed, and usually were seen to be working on the case."

"Wait, you said police officers and _agents._" My eyes widened, "Have we sent others already?" the chief nodded his head grimly.

"Yes, we have… thirteen to be exact." I bit my lip, allowing the information to sink in. Thirteen agents, not counting the police officers, all just vanished? And all in the same exact place. It sounded like something from some sort of horror film. I reached for my head phones and placed then on either ear. The newbie gave me a look of pure shock and disbelief as I flipped through my song list. The chief only raised a hand to silence the blond. With _Nerves, _by Icon for hire, blasting through my ears and silencing any other noise, my eyes closed. I was in an entirely different world now. Away from the noise, away from people, away from distractions, away from, well, this very dimension it seemed.

"Thirteen, and more…all just gone," a breathy whisper. "And the three victim's with the odd symbols drawn in blood." An irritated mumble, "how do they connect…"

The seconds turned into minuets, and irritation continued to grow. It was so odd, the entire situation. Almost…Random? Spastically set up? Messy? Unfinished? Maybe it was all of them. Maybe not. Though, one thing was for sure. If I was going to solve this case, I need to put myself in the same situation as the other agents.

My eyes flickered open just as the song ended. A large devilish grin curled along my face, causing everyone in the room to give me a worried look. The only exception was Agent Kirn, who looked more dumbfounded and uncertain of what had just happened.

"Got it," I said with a wink, "there's no need to worry anymore Chief. Elizabeth Hunter is on the case!"

If I knew Jay was going to slap me behind the head I would have never pulled out that cheesy line.

_-Location: New York City - Car ride towards crime scene: 4:00 pm: Eastern time: Real world-_

There have been several times I've had to sit in a car with a complete stranger, and it's always been awkward. I know everyone has been through it. Let it be you dad's/mom's new girlfriend/boyfriend, great twice removed family member, random next door neighbor, or friends other friend you don't know. Doesn't matter it's still annoyingly quiet, frustratingly tense, and beyond anything but comfortable.

However, this one took the cake.

Agent Kirn (how I hated how I hated to call him that) acted like I was going to bite his head off any second. He was practically shaking in his seat. So much so that I could feel the car jerking slightly as his hands gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. He had yet to tell me his name, oh wait! He had yet to tell me ANYTHING! No, "hello my name is blank I hope to work well with you." Not a single "Let's do our best as a team!" or, "So what do you like to do? Have any hobbies?" Zip. Nada. The biggest nope out there.

"I'm getting a headache." I muttered and looked at the newbie. Agent Kirn was way too focused on his own thoughts and the road ahead to notice my words. "Hm…" My bottom lip was clamped between my teeth, while hazel eyes examined the other. Agent Kirn was young, probably in his mid-twenties, meaning he had only graduated from college not too long ago. It was normal for someone to be as nervous as he was. He had just joined the FBI for goodness sakes, there's going to be a lot of expectations. There were for everyone. However, those expectations slowly disappear and warped into new ones. Then there was the extra equation added. Me. A random teenager thrown his way. Claiming to be the best agent in the FBI (even though he's never heard of her) and now he has to train under, and listen to her. Most people would have died of laughter by now.

"I-Is there something on my face?" Agent Kirn's eyes flickered towards the passenger seat.

"What's your name?" While my stoic expression and blunt question made me look unfazed, in actuality, I had just said whatever stupid thing came to my head first. Just to hide the embarrassment of staring at him for so long.

"Agent Kirn…"

"No, I mean your real name!"

He swallowed hard, making the small form of his Adams apple bob. "Adrian, but why do you want to know?" He asked. I merely shrugged my shoulders.

"Seemed like a good conversation starter. Also it's kind of annoying to call people Agent what's their face." The blunt statement caught him off guard. Of course, half the things about me seem to surprise him so far.

"Oh…well…I guess I should call you Elizabeth right?"

"Izzy." he blinked, "Call me Izzy, I'm not too fond with Elizabeth. I like to be more…casual."

"Izzy." He said the word slowly, as if tasting every syllabus. "sort of fits you."

"Really?" I laughed while Adrian smiled. "Most people say it makes me sound more like a delinquent."

"Well..." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Not a word-" the agent quickly shut up.

* * *

><p>The apartment complex was like any other in the area. Thousands of windows and protruding porches, surrounded by a dull grey color. It seemed normal enough, however, it was these exact places where crimes were most common.<p>

"Room 403," Adrian muttered.

"The higher up, the harder to see the crime." I shrugged my ratty red and black bag up my shoulder and made my way towards the building. Adrian stayed there for a moment, jumping when he saw I was already at the door.

"W-wait!" He yelped. Heavy footsteps grew louder till the blond caught up at the elevator, bending over and breathing heavily. I craned my head to the side, lifting a brow at the other. Seeing my reaction, he snapped straight up, and held back his exhaustion.

"Ready?" I questioned. He shook his head vigorously. "Alright, let's go."

My thumb jammed into the number five, lighting the round button. The doors closed, leaving only the two of us in there. The entire fifth floor had been relocated to another building till the FBI could figure out what was going on. The citizens were more than happy to, since the sounds were louder there than anywhere else. A small ding brought my attention back just as the doors began to open.

It was dead silent.

Not a single arguing couple, squealing children, or the slight buzz of a television could be heard. It was completely empty, just as they said.

"Creepy." Adrian whispered to himself.

"A little," I shuddered, "no going back now, we have to deal with it." Before the other could change his mind, my hand reached towards the taller male and snatched his tie in a death like grip. He let out a girlish yelp, as I tugged on his tie and walked down the hallway. "Come on, no time to dilly dally."

"I'm not!" he snapped, but was cut off by a surprised gasp as I let go of his tie. He stumbled back, nearly falling flat on his butt.

"Then why didn't you say so?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I stopped in mid step, spinning on my right heel to spin around. Leaning forward, hands crossed behind my back, the most devilish smile was flashed towards my partner.

"Everything." I giggled at his dumbfounded expression and spun back around. "Let's hurry up. I want to get home before my show starts." Once more, footsteps echoed along the hall the feint sound of grumbling from behind. I couldn't help it. The guy was too easy to mess with.

"So…" Adrian said after a while. "How did you end up in the FBI?"

"It's a funny story" I laughed. "You see…I um…"Reaching back, I scratched my head sheepishly. "Let's just say I was arrested and leave it at that." His eyes widened to the size of baseballs.

"Actually no, we can't leave it at that. What the hell did you do and why did they hire you if you were arrested." I could only sigh as his ramblings continued. It was really awkward to talk about my past, and not just about the thievery. First the conversation goes to the past two years, then the two years after that, then the two after that. The years up to when I came to New York were my own private affairs, no one else needed to know that far back. However, I was going to be working with this guy from now on, and if I didn't tell him now (Ending the headache that was begging to form) someone else would later on.

"Ever heard of the Music Thief case?" That shut his ramblings up. With a bit of hesitation, he nodded his head. "What do you know?"

"W-Well…A bit since it was a huge discussion back in collage. They never saw the criminals face since they were able to turn off all video cameras and defeat all footage of their face. The only evidence we had, was from eye witnesses." He paused. Making a circular motion with my hand, I told him to continue. "The criminal always had a pair of headphones on, red to be exact," I smiled slightly, "which would explain why witnesses claimed to hear feint music when robbed from. The thief wasn't stupide either. They got past the toughest of security. Robbed the biggest objects without a single issue. Hell, they even hacked into the FBI files and deleted all information about themselves!"

"Which was her down fall. Considering she was stupid enough to forget to wipe her prints off." I muttered darkly.

"She? Did the FBI catch the thief without notifying the public?" I winked.

"Yep!" My hand flew towards his, gripping the blonds palm and pressing it against my own. "Nice to meet you." We both stood like statues. Adrian looked at me oddly, blinking a few times to clear his head. I just continued to smile, waiting for him to fully understand what I just hinted.

"…..NO FUCKING WAY!" His entire body flew back ten feet, hand against his heart.

"Ya, I know." A sigh. "Someone had walked in while I was deleting the files, making me a little hasty in my work. Of course because of it, I ended up leaving a track. Next thing you know I have a swat team and five FBI agents at my door, including the chief and Jay." Our footsteps continued to echo along the walls. "I had two choices after that. Go to jail for most of my young life, or join the FBI as a shadow agent. Only a moron wouldn't choose the latter, and I haven't regretted it since. I solve the hardest cases, get to break all the rules (most of the time), get out of school, and stay hidden from the public." I shrugged my shoulders. "It's pretty great actually."

Adrian grabbed his chin deep in thought. "So…you're saying you're like a real life L…"

-Hold up-

"What did you just say blondie?" A loud 'eap' escaped his lips.

"S-Sorry you probably have no idea what I'm talking a-"

"L. Antagonist to Light Yagami, and super detective in the manga death Note. Has crazy black hair, insomniac eyes that make him look like a panda with his pale skin, always wearing blue jeans and a white shirt, has a butler and companion Watorie, and is not only a smart bastered but can kick ass from time to time...Pleased tell me we are talking about the same L." He could only nod his head in agreement. "Oh…Well thanks I guess." I smiled shyly, turning away with the slightest bit of blush on my face. "He is my favorite character." The rush of words left Adrian with an agape mouth.

"Otaku?"

"To an extent…yes." His eyes lit up.

"At least we have something in common." He sighed in relief, as if a heavy weight had been lifted.

"What, you don't have a ten page criminal record." I snorted. This gained a laugh from the blond.

"Sadly no."

"At least the FBI doesn't have to deal with two. Pretty sure Penny would go freaking insane. Hm?" I stopped walking, catching the sight of a familiar number painted silver. My eyes narrowed, body tensed, and senses intensified. "Were here." Adrian stopped as well. He turned towards the numbers, reading them out loud.

"Room 403…" He whispered. The air grew heavy, engulfing us in suspense.

"Ready?" My voice echoed through hall. I was answered by a grunt, and a hand placed against the doorknob. With a click, and elongated squeal, the door was fully open "Holy Mother Teresa" The pictures had been one thing, but to see it in person was a whole other ball game. Blood splattered along the walls, the floors, and drawn into many different sized and detailed pentagrams that made me shudder. It was definitely demonic. The only piece of furniture was a chair, placed under another pentagram. This one was much larger, and drawn in chalk instead of the victims blood like the others were.

"Is that were they…" Adrian swallowed hard.

"Died?" I finished. "Maybe…" We walked farther into the room. The smell of death grew stronger with every step, even though the bodies had been removed long ago. The newbie stared at the scene with enlarged eyes, breathing through the collar of his shirt. Adrian leaned forwards, traceing the symbol with light fingers.

"How could they do this?"

"You get used to it." Adrian's head snapped to the left. I was crouched next to him, one head phone against my ear blasting idion, and eyes examining the symbol with a lip clamped between my teeth. "The things people do, I mean. The smell takes a bit longer." I stood straight again, and turned to the far right wall. "Let's check out the writing on this one." The other agent stood up as well, following me with quick curious steps. I almost forgot this was his first real investigation.

While the chalk symbol was the largest, this was a close second nearly taking up an entire wall. It was more gruesome then the others with words slapped on in a thick bloody paint. I leaned closer to read the passage.

_The game of Fate is at play_

_To lose is death_

_To win to stay_

_Chosen on their last breath_

_Save the soul_

_Forgive the sinner_

_Death is their game_

_Life is your challenge_

_Seal your fate in blood_

_Stain the pure in red_

_Join the game _

_The end is near_

_But only the begging. _

"It gets creepier and creepier." Adrian sighed as I finished reading. "And what was the point in leaveing this message? To keep us off track?"

"Perhaps," I crossed my arms, "…Or perhaps not." The agent watched as I dropped my bag to the ground and rifle through the contents. "Seal your fate in blood." I pulled out a pocket knife. One of the longer blades was pulled out, glinting in the small fraction of sunlight that came into the room. Adrian cried out as the blade sliced against my skin, allowing a pool of red to form in my palm. "Stain the pure in red." I stood up now, turning to the larger white pentagram in the middle of the room. Feet barely touching the chalk, hands clenched upwards, I repeat the last phrases. "Join the game" My hand turned sideways, palm opening it. "The end is near." Droplets of blood fell to the floor. Tiny red beads flying through the air. "But only the begging." Their forms broke, splattering and leaping everywhere, before settling to the ground.

Nothing.

Nothing happened at all.

"Well, looks like that was a fail." I shrugged my shoulders.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Adrian screeched in my ear. He gripped either of my shoulders, shaking me violently back and forth. "I THOUGHT SOME FREAKING DEMON OR SOMETHING WAS GOING TO APPEAR WITH HOW SERIOUSE YOU WERE! YOU'RE FREAKING CRAZY YOU KNOW THAT! Oh my gosh, why did they pair me up with you." The blond fell to the floor, head in his hands.

"OI! Stop wailing like a little girl! And it's me who's stuck with you! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" Through our yelling, and Adrian's mental break down, neither one had noticed my blood begin to manifest and spread along the pentagram till it had turned completely red. Just like the others were. Cackling filled the air. Growing louder, and louder, till even the blond hear its hideous sound.  
>"Iz-Izzy."<p>

"What!" I snapped, still oblivious to the changing mood.

"T-The pentagram, it-it's." He pointed a shaky finger to the object behind me. My heart nearly stopped when I turned around. The pentagram was glowing an eerie purplish blue. An unknown wind picked up, and began to blow our hair all over the place, rattling the walls and knocking the chair over. This was not what I was expecting.

_You have sealed your fate Elizabeth Jan Hunter. Now you will finally pay the price of both yours and his sins._

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Adrian yelled over the now howling wind.

"HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!" I cried back, "IT'S NOT ALWAYS MY FAULT!"

"WELL THEY SEEM TO KNOW YOU!" before he could continue, however, the light grew to a blinding rate. I covered my eyes and leaned back. The earth left my feet, the world began to spin, and my body felt like it was being whiplashed back and forth. It was as if I was being thrown around by a toddler, stomach growing queasy and internal organs feeling like they were being smashed into pea sized objects. I screamed from the intense pain, curling into a tiny ball. The feeling was terrifyingly new, except for one. Just one felt very, very familiar and it scared me. Yet again, after so many years, it was the feeling of falling.

The last thing I heard before blacking out was Adrian screaming out my name.


End file.
